novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria (Planet)
Victoria is an Earth-like planet with life that is located in our Solar System. It was terraformed by a group of extinct ancient time-traveling dimension-traveling intelligent aliens who brought some modern Earth plants and animals and some prehistoric Earth animals into the planet after it was terraformed (adding ozone, oxygen, etc, to the planet). The planet now has a volcano, which pumps out gasses to helps keep the ozone layer still existing, but fortunately, the volcano has never erupted and shows no since of ever erupting in even the distant future. The planet's atmosphere is comet-resistant, meteor-resistant, and solar flare-resistant, unlike Earth's atmosphere, so this planet is completely safe from solar flares and won't get impacted by asteriods or comets. List of species brought to Victoria 100 mya Plants *Almost all known plants of modern Earth Mammals *Malayan tapir *Baird's tapir *South American tapir *Mountain tapir *Kabomani tapir *Platypus *Virginia opossum *House mouse *Black rat *Brown rat Birds *Anchiornis *Aurornis *Pedopenna *Xiaotingia *Caihong *Eosinopteryx *Ostromia *Serikornis *Archaeopteryx *Jeholornis *Sapeornis *Protopteryx *Paraprotopteryx *Huoshanornis *Shenqiornis *Iberomesornis *Liaoningornis *Qiliania *Eoenantiornis *Bohaiornis *Dapingfangornis *Longipteryx *Shanweiniao *Shengjingornis *Longirostravis *Pengornis *Largirostrornis *Cathayornis *Sinornis *Eocathayornis *Gracilornis *Concornis *Cuspirostrisornis *Enantiophoenix *Halimornis *Intiornis *Neuquenornis *Soroavisaurus *Avisaurus *Mystiornis *Yungavolucris *Lectavis Reptiles *American alligator *Spectacled caiman *Brachychampsa *Garter snake *Corn snake *Gopher snake *Brahminy blind snake *Northern alligator lizard *Italian wall lizard *Common Xianglong I''' *Green Xianglong '''I *Red-eared slider *Desert tortoise *African spurred tortoise *Galapagos tortoise *Common Epidexipteryx *Branch-Boring Epidexipteryx *Scansoriopteryx *Yi *Black Microraptor *White-Headed Microraptor *Gray Microraptor *Changyuraptor *Zhongjianosaurus *Great Sinornithosaurus *Great Rahonavis *Mocking Rahonavis Amphibians *American bullfrog *African bullfrog *Giant burrowing frog *Goliath frog *Chinese giant salamander *Red salamander *Mexican burrowing caecilian Fish *Hagfish *Lamprey *Plecostomus *Lungfish *Coelacanth Invertebrates *Beetle *Krill *Sea anemone *Moon jelly *Snail *Slug *Semi-slug *Coral *Sponge *Algae octopus *Flapjack octopus *East Pacific red octopus *Giant Pacific octopus *Squid *Cuttlefish *Nautilus *Ammonite Victoria's ecosystem of today Over one hundred million years until today, many species introduced to Victoria have adapted to cope with their surroundings. In the oceans of Caesar in today's world, which is about as warm as the Hawaiian shorelines, coral reefs dominate, with its inhabitants being not our reef fish, but reef coelacanths and coral lungfish, which are descended from coelacanths and lungfish that filled the niche similar to Earth's reef fish such as angelfish, clownfish, tangs, etc. However, some coelacanths and lungfish had also fill the similar niches to many Earth's gamefish species. There are also very large herbivorous descendants of plecos from Earth that were introduced to Victoria and evolved to tolerate both freshwater and saltwater and filled the niche similar to Earth's manatees and dugongs, but unlike them, they don't have to come to the surface since they have gills, an advantage that mammals don't (naturally) have. But there is one species of marine animal that dwarfs them all, a giant seal-like whale-like mammal descended from introduced tapirs that were introduced to the planet, some tapirs returned to the water and evolved to rule the oceans, with some being gentle baleen filter-feeders that feed on krill and small fish, to toothy fish-eaters and vicious flesh-eaters. The land of Victoria is dominated by temperate swamps, sub-tropical swamps, tropical swamps, sub-tropical forests, tropical rainforests, sub-tropical wet grasslands, and tropical wet grasslands. On land, many other descendants of introduced tapirs diversified into many species of different shapes and sizes, with different ecological niches similar to many Earth's mammals (for example, there are lion-sized carnivorous tapirs that fill the similar niche to big cats and large camarasaurus-sized paraceratherium-like herbivores that fill the similar niche to giraffes), while some tapir species remained almost completely unchanged for 100 million years after being brought to Victoria. Under the tapirid's shadows, however, descendants of introduced platypuses, opossums, rats, and mice have diversified into many different species of burrowing, fully terrestrial, and/or swimming fauna that feeds on insects and/or plants, depending on a species. In swamps, alligators and relatives have flourished due to abundance of food, and because of their habitats being similar to native Earth, most descendants of introduced American alligators and kin remained mostly unchanged even through millions of years, but on shorelines, the alligators evolved into Metriorhynchine-like forms that fill the niche similar to Earth's pinnipeds and has to return to land to rest and/or to lay eggs. However, in the trees, there are no Earth's modern-styled birds, instead, there are different species of toothy and clawed birds descended from introduced prehistoric enantiornids such as Avisaurus and such, which fill the same/similar niche as Earth's modern-styled birds, while there are also descendants of Microraptorids (like Microraptors, Sinornithosaurus, etc), Rahonavis, basal avians (Anchiornis, Archaeopteryx, etc), and Scansoriopterids (such as Epidexipteryx, Yi, etc), which remained mostly unchanged in most ways as the habitats they lived in are virtually unchanged for millions of years. Category:Planets Category:Terraforming Category:Species